Long Term Evolution (LTE) is the long term evolution of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technical standards formulated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP for short) organization. As a new-generation mobile telecommunications technology, LTE can provide a higher user rate, a shorter delay, and more abundant services, and greatly improve user experience. However, construction of LTE networks is a long-term process, and during the process, there may be areas with poor LTE signal coverage. When user equipment is in an area with poor LTE signal coverage, the user equipment sends, to a network side, a signal quality measurement report of a currently accessed cell of the user equipment. To prevent a service interruption problem and improve service experience of a user, the network sends a redirection command to request the user equipment (UE) to redirect to a 3G network.
For reasons such as design limitations and service conflict of user equipment, during redirection of the user equipment, a case in which the user equipment fails to be connected to a 3G network occurs, resulting in that the user equipment fails to be redirected to the 3G network. For example, currently, most Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) terminals support simultaneous voice and LTE (SVLTE), but does not support simultaneous voice and EV-DO (SVDO). Therefore, during a call of the user equipment, a CDMA module of the user equipment occupies a radio frequency resource in this case, and a 3G module of the user equipment cannot obtain the radio frequency resource, resulting in that the user equipment cannot be connected to the 3G network. Therefore, in the prior art, user equipment receives a redirection command sent by a network side, and a redirection operation is performed according to the redirection command. However, the user equipment cannot be connected to the 3G network due to a reason, resulting in that for a long time, the user equipment is in a state in which no 3G or LTE network is available, and consequently, a normal service of a user is severely affected.